The Diva in the Dumpster
by theblondetruth143
Summary: The body of a teenage girl is found in a dumpster outside an upscale hotel. The squints are assigned the case, putting one of their members in danger as they come closer to finding the killer. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Temperance Brennan was sitting on the couch in her office with Angela Montenegro and Camille Saroyan discussing Cam's daughter, Michelle's, latest embarking when her partner, FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth, came briskly walking in and rambling about a new case.

"Is it anything I can help with?" Cam asked as Brennan began to stand.

"You wanna come? Let's go, hurry up. Body rotting in a dumpster as we speak, hop to it." Booth replied.

"I'll be in my office waiting to perform a reconstruction." Angela said and began walking to her own office.

"Tell Hodgins to be ready for samples, we'll need them analyzed as soon as possible." Brennan called back as Booth all but dragged her down the hallway, with Cam following.

Fifteen minutes later, the two scientists and FBI agent arrived at an upscale hotel and walked around back where multiple dumpsters were lined up. A forensics team was already collecting samples.

Booth and Brennan walked up to the dumpster and were met by another FBI Agent.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth. Body was found this morning after hotel guests complained of a particularly putrid smell radiating from the dumpsters. Maintenance went to check it out and found the body right at the top of the middle dumpster. Typically, crews use the two dumpsters on the end, which is why no one noticed it before hand. Right over here." The Agent, Agent Morgan, explained to the duo.

Brennan walked to the dumpster and began talking, "Female, Caucasian, aged 15-20, probably on the younger end of that so I might even say 15-18. I'm going to need samples from the area and the body transported back to the Jeffersonian. I'll send Hodgins down to sift through the dumpster later today."

"Everything back to the Jeffersonian pronto!" Booth called out, then continued, "Alright Bones, let's go ID this girl."

Once back at the Jeffersonian, Booth and Brennan sat in the office waiting for the bones to be cleaned.

"You know Bones, we're going to have to go back to that hotel and talk to the manager once we get our girl identified." Booth said.

"Yes I know, why do you bring it up?" Brennan replied, looking up from her computer screen,

"Just something to talk about." Booth replied, just as Cam walked in.

"The bones are clean, Angela is already starting the facial reconstruction. Hodgins is analyzing the samples he took from the soil and dumpster. I placed time of death about 15-20 days ago." Cam says

"Thanks Cam. I'll start looking for cause of death and let you know if I find anything." Brennan says, then leaves her office heading for the platform.

"I'll get a list of events held at the hotel in the past 3 weeks, maybe even four." Booth says, walking out and leaving Cam alone in Brennan's office.

A few hours later, Angela finished the reconstruction and had an ID right away. She approached the platform where Zach, Brennan, Cam and Hodgins were all looking over the body and Booth was reading a stack of papers.

"I have an ID. Kendra O'Neill, age 16. She's the only child of Kelly and Jack O'Neill, but they died in a car crash when Kendra was 12, leaving her to Kelly's brother and his wife. Their names are William and Christine Murphy. I printed out their contact information." She said, held up a picture of Kendra, and handed a file to Booth.

"She's very pretty," Cam stated, "When was she reported missing?"

"She was reported missing about 3 weeks ago." Angela replied.

"Alright, time to go talk to the family. You coming, Bones?" Booth stated eager to get out and do something.


	2. Chapter 2

About fifteen minutes later, Booth and Brennan found themselves outside a huge old-style mansion with more cars in the driveway than 2 people could ever need. When they knocked on the door, a woman answered the door dressed very casually, jeans and a nice t-shirt.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked in a welcoming voice.

"FBI. My name is Special Agent Seeley Booth, this here is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institution. We're here about the disappearance of your niece, Kendra O'Reilly. I assume you are Christine Murphy. Is your husband here?"

"Yes, come on in. You can sit in that room right there," she motioned to a formal living room to the right of the foyer, "I'll get William. Do you want anything to drink, or eat?"

"We're good, thank you." Booth replied.

A few minutes later, Booth and Brennan were sitting across from William and Christine, who had just been informed by Booth of their niece's passing.

"Are you absolutely sure?" William asked wearily.

"We matched dental records and performed a facial reconstruction. I'm sorry for your loss" Brennan replied.

"She was such a good kid, never caused any problems. She was a bit of a princess, but that's only because we've spoiled her throughout her entire life. Nothing too major, she just was always given what she wanted. As you can imagine, losing both your parents when you were twelve is very difficult, so we just tried to make it a little bit easier." Christine explained, tears falling down her face.

"I can imagine it being very difficult. When did Kendra go missing exactly?" Booth asked.

"Her best friend, Danielle Rossi, she had a sweet sixteen party about three weeks ago. The family rented a room for Danielle and her closest friends to stay in the night of the party, at the Oakwood Hotel where you said her body was found. She came home from the party the next day, but was only here for about three hours before she went out again and didn't come back." William replied softly.

"Was she acting weird before she left?" Brennan questioned.

"No, not at all." William answered.

"Did she mention anyone she would be meeting, or where she was going?" Brennan asked, vying for information.

"She said nothing, just that she was going out. We usually don't question it too much. She said she'd probably be back in a few hours, but she never came home." William replied.

"Did Kendra have any enemies?" Booth asked, trying to find potential suspects.

"She had about 10 close friends, and had movie nights with them every Friday night. Saturdays she went to parties or threw parties with a larger group, but there were no enemies I can think of. She was dating Mark Torreno when she went missing; they were pretty serious for high school kids. He went crazy after she went missing; he personally went out to look for her and actually spent the first two nights in her bedroom waiting for her to come home. His friends usually came over when she had larger parties, but I didn't see anything but friendliness from anyone that ever came here." Christine answered.

"Would you mind if we took a look into Kendra's bedroom?" Booth asked politely.

"Yes, of course. Follow us." Christine stood up and motioned for the duo and her husband to follow her.

Kendra's room was perfectly pristine, everything was in order, everything was clean, and everything was pure white. The picture board which held photographs of Kendra and friends, the picture frames around the room, everything was white. Except for the bedspread, this was a deep purple. The Irish flag was hanging above her bed.

"Purple is the color of royalty," Christine explained, "Kendra always acted like a princess. She got the idea for this bedroom from the Delano Hotel in South Beach when we stayed there a few years ago. She could never let the purple go, so she made the comforter purple. Kendra said she preferred it because she could allow friends to sit without worrying, like she would with white."

Booth and Brennan walked around the room, looking at the pictures.

"I assume this photo is of Kendra and Mark?" Brennan asked, motioning to the picture of Kendra on a boy's back, both laughing.

Christine nodded, "Yes that would be them. The picture on the other nightstand is Kendra and her girlfriends. I can give you their info, they probably know more about where she went."

"That would be very helpful. Thank you." Booth replied.

"Come with me, I'll write it all down for you." William said, motioning for the duo to follow him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

William handed Bones a sheet of paper with a few names and phone numbers, "Thank you for helping us. I can not imagine anyone hurting my niece in any way, so I hope you catch the bastard and put him in his place." He said with anger in his tone.

"Yes, well, we have to get going to talk to your daughter's friends. Here is my contact information," Booth said, handing the man his card, "If you need anything, call. We'll be in touch." Then, he put his hand on Brennan's back and they were off to call the friends into the office.

* * *

The friends and their parents would be arriving in an hour, so Brennan decided to get some work done, and possibly determine cause of death.

"There appears to be blunt force trauma to the back of the skull, but it did not kill her." Zach explained as Brennan joined him on the platform.

"The hyoid bone is fractured, indicating that she was strangled. The fracture led to asphyxiation. We have found cause of death; I'll inform Cam then meet up with Booth to talk to our victim's friends. See if you can figure out what caused the blunt force trauma to the skull." Bones said as she took off her gloves and began walking off the platform.

* * *

Booth and Brennan stood at the top of the table in the FBI conference room, which was full of girls and their parents. There were 10 girls, plus one parent each, as well as Mark and his mother.

"We regret to inform you that this morning, the body of Kendra O'Neill was found in a dumpster outside the Oakwood Hotel. This is the hotel where Danielle Rossi's birthday party was held. Which one of you is Danielle?" Booth asked.

A tall girl with light brown hair raised her hand. "I'm Danielle. It was my party, but we dropped Kendra off at her house and saw her go inside, I don't understand why she was back there."

"I understand this is hard to wrap your head around, but we're going to need you to give us a list of all the guests that were at that party that night. Can you do that for us?" Booth asked.

"Yes of course, anything to help." The girl replied, and her mother nodded her head in agreement,

"How many of you stayed overnight after this party?" Brennan asked, and 4 girls raised their hands.

Alyssa Browne, Sophia Duff, Emma Jordan and Danielle Rossi raised their hands.

"We're going to need you four to come with us. The rest of you can just hang tight for a little bit. There is a café around the corner, ask any of our agents and they'll be happy to escort you. We only ask that you stay inside the building. Thank you." Booth said, before recruiting Bones and the four girls to follow him to the interrogation room.

* * *

Once seated inside and informed that Sweets was watching from the other side, Booth and Brennan began the interrogation.

"So the party that night, it went pretty late right? Midnight, wow, must have been a huge celebration." Booth began.

"It was my sweet sixteen. Those parties typically go til about 11 or 12, but since I was hosting it at a hotel I got my parents to book a room for us and Kendra to stay in." Danielle replied, followed by nods from the other three girls.

"Right. What time did you get back to the hotel room and what did you do once you were there?" Brennan asked.

"We got upstairs around 1:30, after everyone left. It was a pretty exhausting night, so we all just washed up and went right to sleep." The tallest girl, slightly heavier than the other three, with dark brown hair, Sophia, replied.

"What about Kendra? Was she asleep when you all went to bed?" Booth asked.

"Kendra was on the phone with Mark when I fell asleep, they always call each other before bed to say goodnight." Emma, the tall blonde, answered, and Alyssa and Sophia nodded in accordance.

"I fell asleep after her, but yeah she was definitely in the room when I fell asleep." Danielle answered.

"Did she leave the room at all through the night?" Booth asked.

"Not that any of us know of, she was there when we woke up, like I said, we dropped her off at her estate." Danielle replied.

"According to her aunt and uncle, Kendra left the house about 3 hours after she was dropped off. Do any of you have any idea where she went?" Booth asked the group.

"She didn't say anything to me" Sophia said, Emma and Danielle muttering their agreements.

"She did mention to me that she was going to be meeting with a 'friend' of her mother's, but she said that was going to be on Thursday, not Sunday, and that I wasn't supposed to tell William or Christine." Alyssa said wearily.

"Did she name this 'friend'?" Booth asked, leaning onto the table.

"No. She didn't say anything that they were going to meet on Thursday and not to tell anyone. I thought it was weird that she was meeting with them, as when her parents were alive she didn't like to talk to their friends too much, and after they passed she avoided them even more so as to not get reminded." Alyssa answered.

"Alright. Thank you all for your time, if you could just return to the conference room that would be great." Booth stated.

Once the girls left, Brennan asked Booth why they sent the girls out, to which he replied that since Kendra and Mark were pretty serious, they could probably get more information out of him than they would her girlfriends.

* * *

***Who do you think the killer is? Let me know in the reviews, and I'll see how many of you are correct. If you have any requests, drop them in the reviews or PM me. Please Review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
